1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a breast coil arrangement for magnetic resonance applications, of the type having a placement web that is designed so that an examination subject lays with her sternum on the placement web, and a pot-like breast receptacle for each breast of the examination subject on both sides of the placement web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast coil arrangements of the above general type are known in varying designs. For example, a breast coil arrangement of the aforementioned type is known in which every breast receptacle possesses an inner limiting element facing toward the placement web and an outer limiting element facing away from the placement web. The distances of the inner and outer limiting elements from one another can be set so that the size of the respective breast receptacle can be adapted to the size of the breasts of the examination subject. In each of the inner and outer limiting elements, respective multiple array coils are arranged to each detect a magnetic resonance signal, such that the array coils are arranged stationary relative to the respective limiting elements.
Furthermore, a breast coil arrangement of the aforementioned type is known which corresponds in terms of approach to the embodiment that was just described. However, instead of the array coils, each breast receptacle is surrounded by a respective volume coil arranged stationary relative to the placement web.
In both known breast coil arrangements, the inner limiting elements are arranged stationary relative to the placement web. The outer limiting elements are movable.